fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiderman vs the world
Spider-Man vs the world is a fanfiction story about the origins of Black Spider. Rated: M for harem, foul language, and toilet humor. Both Spectacular Spider-Man, Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and Wolverine and the X-Men. Summary Peter Parker finally tells Harry and Mary Jane that he is Spider-Man but they betray him by revealing his secret to the world and it's revealed that the Avengers only care about his power. Now that he learns their real colors and he lost his powers to the creation of a symbiote called Black Spider, will the symbiote get revenge on them for what they did? And how wow Peter cope with creating it? Plot In a flashback, a younger Peter is sneaking out of his room due to being scared of the dark. He walks into the living room but finds his parents dead and a mysterious woman with two bloody claws. It's his god sister Laura but she is also the villain known as X-23. She then goes near the boy and smiles at him, "Don't worry, you won't be harmed. I love children. When you grow up, we will fight each other and you have to kill me to honor them. Bye sweetheart." She kisses him on the forehead and leaves the house as he sits on his knees in sadness as authorities arrive. 10 years later, Peter just woke up on a good Monday morning, he finally told his best friends Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson his secret and they agreed to keep it. However, he finds his Aunt May watching the news about him being Spider-Man. He gets a text that says he's fired from S.H.I.E.L.D., much to his sadness. At school, he learns that Harry and Mary Jane selfishly wanted money in exchange for Spider-Man's secret identity. Ava is the only one who is now there for Peter and she comforts him over the betrayal. Even Flash Thompson and his friends feel bad and are disgusted. A sympathetic Phil Coulson quits S.H.E.I.L.D. and works as a principal at the school while expelling Harry and Mary Jane. They try to explain but Peter doesn't forgive them and has them leave. At the Avengers' hideout, he goes to them but overhears them actually wanting him as their weapon. As he is about to leave, Black Widow (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) spots him and tries to explain but he refuses to forgive them and instead decides to turn against them. After a brief fight, he gets away but due to injuries, he passes out and gets captured by Norman Osborn. In Doc Ock's lab, they plan to make an army of Spider-Men to rule the world and decide to kill Spider-Man but Peter manages to break out and decides to lose his powers by using a machine to take them. However, a container starts shaking and the powers create a mysterious figure. He calls himself Black Spider and violently murders Doc Ock before teleporting Peter out of the lab. When he goes back inside the lab, he defeats Norman, puts an explosive inside him, and laughs as the lab blows up, killing Norman. Peter passes out but is found by Ava and taken to her house that she bought. At Ava's house, Peter wakes up and finds Ava taking care of him. However, they see Black Spider on the news and he's killing a few people but he shows recording of the Avengers' betrayal. He also reveals the affair between Harry and Mary Jane while also revealing that Harry faked his dad's death just to get sympathy. A sympathetic Ava hugs Peter but he just says, "What have I done?" He then explains about how he created Black Spider but instead wanted to get rid of his powers. Ava forgives him and understands so they take his Spider-Man suit and throw it away. The next morning, everyone soon finds out about the Avengers and they were disgusted but they were saddened that Spider-Man has quitted and respect his decision. Even J. Jonah Jameson felt sad and stopped insulting Spider-Man. Kids and their parents burn down every Avenger toys and other products. Pepper Potts dumped Tony and called off the engagement, the Barton family left Hawkeye, Betty Ross allows the military to hunt down Hulk while She-Hulk disowned him, Scott Lang quitted being Ant-Man and decides to spend time with his family, S.H.E.I.L.D. has fired them, Loki banned Thor from Asgard, Deadpool refused to collect bounties from them, Winter Soldier cut off all ties with Captain America, Black Panther was banished from Wakanda, and Stark Industries lost all it's money. Everything they owned now belongs to Peter Parker. At their new hideout, they have different goals: Falcon (voiced by T.C. Carson), Iron Man (voiced by Temuera Morrison), Hawkeye, Thor, Captain America, Black Panther, and Hulk want to kill Peter Parker and Black Spider. Black Widow and Hope Van Dyne want to make amends with Peter Parker and get his powers back by capturing Black Spider. Hank Pym and his wife didn't want any involvement but they were later found killed in their lab and were burned down. In his company, Peter is visited by the team and he is not happy to see them. However, he confessed that he wanted to get rid of his powers but ended up creating something neutral. They try to negotiate but he refuses to help and is tired of their selfishness. At Harry and Mary Jane's apartment, they are upset because they lost money and Harry dumped by Gwen. They blame Peter and want revenge on him. In the Hydra base, Madame Hydra had finally got Red Skull's secret whereabouts exposed. She is tired of him but something about Peter Parker makes her blush. They barely got along on the whole escort incident but she took a liking to him and decided to sell weapons to Black Spider. When Black Spider took down Hydra agents, he grabbed Madame Hydra and kissed her. So she is part of the love group. At school, Gwen sees Peter and hugs him. He comforts her and also doesn't trust Harry anymore. However, Flash got beaten up by Harry and he claims they want revenge on Peter. A sympathetic Peter helps Flash and they have the nurse check for injuries. In Wakanda, Black Spider is given weapons by them but they encounter Black Panther, Klawe, and Man-Ape. They end up fighting against them. However, Wolverine (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) appears and defeats Man-Ape. Klawe uses his arm cannon to fight but is defeated and killed by Shuri. Finally, Black Spider defeats Black Panther and decapitates him with a katana. Then they have Shuri be declared as Queen and the new Black Panther. However at the waterfall, Black Spider goes up against Hawkeye. They sword fight until Black Spider overpowers him and fatally stabs him in the heart. The mortally wounded man falls into the waterfall and dies of blood loss and drowning. A few weeks later after the symbiotes starts to take over New York, a lobotomized Wolverine actually gets rid of his symbiote and captures Black Widow but only for Kingpin and Tankerer to escape. At school, Peter Parker was just stunned at how Black Spider ruled the world. At Doctor Doom's lair, Black Spider kills MODOK and Abomination. He then fights Doctor Doom and defeats him by throwing him into a death ray, disintegrating him. At a laboratory, Black Spider holds Vanessa Fisk hostage and tortures her to get information on Kingpin but decides to kill her, causing her to scream as blood is sprayed on a plastic curtain. At Kingpin's territory, Black Spider starts killing security and reaches Kingpin's office. However, he first has to fight the Hulk but luckily defeats him and kills him by destroying the heart. Black Spider and Kingpin fight until Black Spider defeats him and throws through the window. At a warehouse, Wasp goes to save Black Widow but as soon as she helps her speak, she failed to realize it's a trap. The place explodes. At HYDRA's territory, he kills all HYDRA agents and gets to the Red Skull (voiced by Clancy Brown). They fight to the death and Black Spider defeats Red Skull, who falls to his death in the reactor's bottomless pit. He then leaves the territory and sends a missile strike to blow up Arnim Zola. Through the weeks or months, he's killed Falcon (back pinned on a tree branch and head impaled with a broken branch) and Thor (decapitated) He then marks his last target OSCORP. At school, Peter Parker notices what the last target is and thinks they should beg for forgiveness. At OSCORP, Harry Osborn, Mary Jane Watson, Iron Man, and Captain America start planning their attack on Black Spider. However, he manages to break in and starts slaughtering anyone that's in his way. Him and Captain America face off but Black Spider manages to kill him by shooting his forehead with a pistol. On the roof, Iron Man then starts attacking from the air but his suit is shut down and he is launched into air with a rocket, blowing him up while charred helmet is all what remains. Then Black Spider and Harry Osborn fight to the death until Harry is stabbed in the face with the katana and then thrown towards a terrified Mary Jane. Black Spider grabs her and slashes her neck several times with the katana before he finally throws her onto the ground. However, he realizes there's one more person who deserves his wrath. At the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson is about to make another news video but finds his employees dead. Before he can react, he is stabbed from behind with two adamantium claws and then he collapses, revealing X-23 as the killer. The next day, X-23 broadcasts a message for Black Spider to come meet her for a final battle. After seeing that, Peter finds the Black Spider and bonds with it as a new person called Symbiote. At a cliff area, they finally meet each other again and X-23 reveals she killed the Parkers because they hated her and wanted her to say away from Peter, who she loved. However, she still decides to fight him and the two opponents start trading blows. She looks like she's going to win but the hero manages to gather enough strength to get her into a airship that just crashed. She begs to be saved but he refuses and leaves her trapped in the airship while it falls into a dark abyss with her screaming. He then leaves her to die. The next few days, Peter is spending time with his former teammate Dagger and they watch in happiness as John Jameson thanks him for avenging Jameson and declares our hero as the greatest superhero of all time. However, Deadpool interrupts the broadcast to invite Symbiote to a sadistic game show he has and the black suited superhero goes to fight him but kisses Dagger and then leaves. T.V. Tropes *Adaptational Heroism: J. Jonah Jameson and Flash Thompson are much more nicer and support the main character in either secret identity or superhero identity. This makes Jameson's death more tragic. *Bittersweet Ending: All the enemies are dead, Peter Parker is now one of the symbols of peace, and he's got a love life but still, he has to live with the fact that he's now technically a murderer and the world are starting to judge superheroes because of what the Avengers did. However, he is let off the hook since he's been given immunity to kill. *Karma Houdini: He gets away with everything he did but it's justified since his victims aren't very sympathetic. Quotes (J. Jonah Jameson looks sad) *J. Jonah Jameson: (sad) "Hello New York. I've decided to stop hating Spider-Man. However, it's because of this evidence. (they then see the recording of the conversation. When it ends, Jameson gets mad) Forget Spider-Man, these Avengers are menaces to the whole world. I say we hire General Ross to keep an eye on them. However, Peter Parker has quitted due to losing his powers. Let's all honor him." (after the video ended, a few people mourn for Spider-Man. Later, an unmasked Peter Parker in his Symbiote costume meets X-23, who is wearing a robe and a scarf around her nose and mouth to hide her identity. She turns around to see him) *Peter: (serious) "This ends here." (she chuckles) *X-23: (chuckling) "Love you too, little bro. (she removes her scarf and robe to reveal a ninja outfit with another mask that covers her nose and mouth. She still is amused) It's been a long time, my dear. What took you so long? Doesn't matter. I'm proud that you are a powerful person. I mean you did kill terrorist organizations, those hero wannabes, your unfaithful ex-best friend, and your two-timing ex-girlfriend. Hey, you wanna know why I killed your parents? Do you, sweetie? (Symbiote doesn't answer but is interested) I killed them because you were always my favorite but your parents hated me and wanted me out of your life. Too bad, I caused you to live with someone so hateful but at least, you have Ava and Gwen. (she then has two claws appear on each hand and she goes into battle stance) However, expect no mercy from me." Category:Romance Category:Superhero